megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Gdon
Gdon , also known as Dawon, is a demon in the series. History Gdon is also known as Dawon from Hindu mythology, which in turn carried over the myth of Dawon from Tibetan legends. In Hinduism, Dawon the lion/tiger is the mount of the Hindu goddess Durga, being an offering to the goddess, who aided her when Nirvana ever needed protection. When in battle, Dawon used her claws and teeth to rend any foes that were underfoot asunder. She carried Durga to victory against the buffalo demon Mahishasur. Durga and Dawon are worshiped in a more peaceful environment instead of their usual violent festivals, were Durga is called the Fair Lady and Dawon is known as the pure white tigress. Most legends about Dawon show her as a violent tigress, tearing her foes apart. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Holy Race *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Beast Race as '''Dawon' *''Last Bible III'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Beast Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pyro Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pyro Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Beast Order *Persona 4'' / Golden: Sun Arcana *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Beast Class Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Dawon can only be acquired through fusion. He can be encountered as a regular enemy within Ichigaya's Kagurazaka Zhu Que Caverns and within Suginami's Diaspora instance. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Persona 4'' Gdon is a Persona that can be acquired from Shuffle Time in the Void Quest dungeon. One of Margaret's Social Link requests is a Gdon that has inherited the skill Rampage. To do so, you can Fuse either: *Ares (that learns Rampage on level 28) + Shiisaa; or *Matador (Rampage on level 27) + Ippon-Datara (Rampage on level 21); or *Legion (Rampage on level 23) + Ares. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' When the party reaches the test tube chamber where Sera was contained moments earlier, a boss battle initiates with Heat in his Agni form and two Gdons. After the battle, they become random encounters later in the dungeon. During the battle, they help bolster Agni's defenses and attack. One will cast Ice Drain once per turn and both will only use standard attacks. However, they will counterattack physical attacks. With their main weakness blocked by the Ice Drain spell, an Electricity skill can be used to shock them, leaving them open for criticals. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... to Curse. |restype= elemres |Skill= Hama Scratch Bite }} ''Last Bible III ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 4'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Boss= |-| Normal Encounter= Gallery Category:Tibetan Mythology Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons D Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons